<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>look at her (with her eyes like a flame) by archetypically</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257158">look at her (with her eyes like a flame)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/pseuds/archetypically'>archetypically</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, I have no idea where in canon this sits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canon isn't real anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/pseuds/archetypically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Jess, remember what you said?” Carol pulls back just enough to speak; when she does, Jess still feels her breath. It’s the hottest and most irritating thing she’s ever experienced, all at the same time. “I’m <b>ordering</b> you to wait.” So, too, is the inevitable smirk that she now actually sees. “Good things <b>come</b> to those who wait.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She’s never wanted to kill Carol more than she has right at this moment.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>look at her (with her eyes like a flame)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was today years old when i publicly posted smut for the first time in my life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, Jess has spent enough of her life, more than enough of her life, being told what to do.</p><p>That’s why she’d left SHIELD, because with orders chasing her down twenty-four hours a day, even in her <i>sleep</i>, it hadn’t proven to be that much different from HYDRA, really. Honestly, it’s also why she’d given up the Avenger gig, beyond the reasons she’d actually provided; Cap’s a good man, he really is, and she trusts that he knows what he’s doing — but in the end, it’s still his orders in the field, without much room for anything else.</p><p>No, like this, she’s the closest thing she’s ever been to what she thinks happy might feel like, with Spider-Woman being her own free agent to act however she pleases. The bills may be a little bit of a struggle (okay, a <i>lot</i> of a struggle; eventually, she will have to address the pile of them steadily accumulating on the coffee table in the middle of a studio apartment that she can barely afford), but she gets to call the shots. Gets to decide what cases to take and which ones to pass over, gets to define, for <i>herself</i>, what it means to do good in this world.</p><p>After so many years of having one idea or another planted into her mind — sometimes gently, sometimes forcibly — it’s liberating.</p><p>Jess gets to call the shots in every aspect of her life, not just her job; she gets to call them here, too, as she and Carol stumble through the doorway into her apartment, colliding into each other like they can’t stand to be apart, even for a second, kissing like it’s needed to breathe. She gets to call the shots as she kicks the door shut (with a forceful <i>slam</i> that might rip it off its hinges, given her own super strength; that’s a problem for <i>later</i> Jess) and presses Carol’s back against the wall, slotting their bodies together. Gets to call the shots when —</p><p>“Tell me,” she breathes more than says, hot against Carol’s ear, “how you want me.” She pulls back just far enough for their gazes to meet, so that the next words out of her mouth have the most impact. “<i>Order</i> me.”</p><p>There’s a glint in Carol’s eye, a smirk just barely tugging on the corners of her mouth. Most of the time, that usually means the imminent arrival of some cringeworthy joke, or it’s a sign that the bullheaded stubbornness Jess both loves and hates is about to get them into a world of shit. Now, though? Now, it sends a shiver down her spine despite the blood boiling hot under her skin, gets her fucking <i>wet</i> in record time.</p><p>Lets her know that it isn’t a mistake to let Carol take the reins.</p><p>Of course it isn’t a mistake; it never is.</p><p>“Couch,” is all Carol has to pronounce, and that’s that.</p><p>The final steps to the appointed destination are a blur of searing kisses and a trail of clothes haphazardly tossed behind them onto the floor, of hands roaming and nails raking down every inch of skin they can find. It’s hurried, but meandering; a flash, but also an eternity stretching before them.</p><p>So much, but not enough. <i>Never</i> enough.</p><p>Lips find her neck, then teeth, as she feels her back pressed into the couch, surrounded on all other sides by Carol, and only Carol. There’s absolutely nowhere in this world that she feels safer — and she knows, probably better than anyone, just how hard safety is to come by; every street corner has some untold threat lurking beyond reach, and friendly faces can easily turn into the opposite, but that’s so far beyond this room right now that it’s not even worth putting thought into. As she winds her fingers through Carol’s hair, she closes her eyes and just <i>feels</i>.</p><p>For all that Carol tends to rush into most fights she comes across, fists blazing, she knows how to take her time with something when she sets her mind to it — to the point that it’s actually <i>agonizing</i>. By the time that there’s a tongue flicking across her nipple, Jess is practically squirming. She arches her hips in a desperate search for friction, only to have a hand clamp down on her stomach, keeping her firmly in place.</p><p>“Patience,” Carol chides, before landing another slow kiss to her breast.</p><p>It continues like this for… Jess doesn’t know how long, exactly, because just as she feels every trace of fingers and every press of lips against her skin, she feels every second tick by in that somehow blissful kind of agony. The kisses pause somewhere just above her belly button, and she’s halfway to actually <i>groaning</i>, when —</p><p>Fingers finally, <i>finally</i> slide her panties down her legs, and come that much closer to where they’re wanted. Jess doesn’t have time to wait for Carol to be a teasing little shit; working against the other hand still clamped down onto her, she bucks her hips to meet them. Whether that actually works, or whether Carol had finally decided to take pity on her, she’ll never know — but it doesn’t matter.</p><p>It feels so good, so unbelievably good, to have one finger, then two fingers moving over her folds, venturing inside of her, that she actually <i>moans</i>.</p><p>She doesn’t have to see the fucking <i>smug</i> smirk on Carol’s mouth to know that it’s definitely there.</p><p>A mouth that could be put to much <i>better</i> use right now, comes a fleeting thought that quickly slips through her grasp.</p><p>Because, as if reading her mind (and she wonders, sometimes, if they can… you know, read each other’s minds, with the way that they’ve always just seemed to move in sync from day one), Carol’s fingers are gone, replaced by her mouth, and Jess, tugging on the other’s hair, hisses, “<i>Fuck</i>.”</p><p>Honestly, Jess has never really thought about the possibility of whether or not something like heaven might exist. She remembers, in fragments, snatches of stories from her childhood — but everything before HYDRA is such a blur that it’s not even really worth trying to piece together. Then, there’d been spending ten years in a coma, being a tool for one entity or another, and… no, there just hasn’t been much opportunity for her to form a belief system. If heaven exists, though, Jess thinks it has to be something like this; has to be electricity moving through her veins, drawing her closer and closer to the precipice, for all eternity.</p><p>Greedy as it might make her, though, even heaven isn’t nearly enough to satisfy her right now.</p><p>“<i>Carol</i>.” She’s too far gone at this point to register embarrassment that her voice is bordering on a whine, but still, she cracks an eye open, narrowing as she casts a glance downward. “Hurry <i>up</i>.”</p><p>“Jess, remember what you said?” Carol pulls back just enough to speak; when she does, Jess still feels her breath. It’s the hottest and most irritating thing she’s ever experienced, all at the same time. “I’m <i>ordering</i> you to wait.” So, too, is the inevitable smirk that she now actually sees. “Good things <i>come</i> to those who wait.”</p><p>She’s never wanted to kill Carol more than she has right at this moment.</p><p>Or, at least, that’s what she <i>would</i> be thinking, if she could concentrate on anything beyond the feeling of Carol’s tongue moving over her clit with military precision, sending a jolt straight to her core and a noise so guttural it’s almost <i>inhuman</i> tearing from her throat. (Somewhere at the back of her mind, she vaguely wonders if the neighbors might’ve heard; vaguely, she decides she doesn’t care.) Both eyes roll closed again and her head hits the arm of the couch with a force — but that doesn’t matter when all thought and sense is already out the window in the face of the pressure that keeps building and building….</p><p><i>Fuck</i>, she’s close.</p><p>Carol knows; she always knows. “I’ve got you, Jess.” She feels the words being whispered against her folds more than hears them. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Jess lets go.</p><p>She’s quiet as she does, riding over the crest of the wave as her labored breathing slowly, steadily evens out, as warmth pulses through her before settling into something mellow. Comfortable.</p><p>Just like what Jess has always felt for her best friend, the woman she loves (and trusts) more than anyone. The woman who makes her believe in a lot of things, but above all, in the possibility of safety.</p><p>Her eyes flutter open to the sight of Carol once again over her, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, and <i>fuck</i> — she already feels something stirring in core, renewed. But above and beyond that, it’s the most beautiful sight that Jess has ever seen in her life; that’s what tugs a smile on her own mouth. She reaches to take the hand before Carol drops it, entwining their fingers together.</p><p>“See?” Carol’s eyes are as bright as her smile. “You were right to let me call the shots, Spock.”</p><p>The laugh that escapes Jess is still a little breathless. “Don’t get too high on your own power, Kirk.” Straining her neck, she leans in to capture Carol’s mouth in a kiss. “We’re not done yet.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>always taking prompts on <a href="https://novasforce.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>